Starfleet Academy courses
As Starfleet's primary educational facility, Starfleet Academy has a great many available classes for aspiring officers. Courses *Advanced Astrophysical Navigation *Advanced Self Defense (PE 214) *Advanced Topics in Anthropology (ANTH 497) *Advanced Topics in Classics (CLAS 396) *Analysis of Algorithms (CS 258) *Anatomy 101 *Ancient Literature and the Formation of Culture (CLAS 211) *Ancient Philosophy (PHIL 270) *Artifical Intelligence *Astrography *Astrophysics (PHYS 310) *Athletics Program (PE 232) *Basic Navigation *Basic Self Defense (PE 105) *Biological Oceanography (PSCI 325) *Civil Engineering Internship (ME 321) *Classical Vulcan (CLAS 114) *Collaborative Computing (CS 329) *Combat Strategy: Professor Lupinsky (2350s) |Worf's First Adventure}} *Communications and Social Order (CMN 102) *Comparative xenobiology *Computer Simulation and Modeling (CS 312) *Creative Writing (CMN 101) *Cultural and Social Anthropology (ANTH 101) *Demolitions (ME 204) *Elementary Latin (CLAS 113) *Elementary Temporal Mechanics (PHYS 454) *Engineering: Professor Miles O'Brien (2376) *Exoanthropological Field Research (ANTH 330) *Exochemistry (CHEM 351) *Federation Law (POLT 105) *Field School in Exoarchaeology (ANTH 350) *Finite Mathematics (MATH 120) *First Contact (CMN 498) *Forensics *General Physics (PHYS 205) *Hand-to-hand Combat: Commander Clark (2350s) *Historical Perspectives on Military Tactics: Admiral Stell (mid-24th century) *History of Starfleet (HIST 212) *History of Technology *Hydrology (PSCI 210) *Immunology (MED 205) *Independent Study (LING 495) *Interstellar Political Organization (POLT 367) *Introduction to Anatomy (MED 203) *Introduction to Argumentation (CMN 204) *Introduction to Artificial Intelligence (CS 430) *Introduction to Chemistry (CHEM 101) *Introduction to Computer Programming (CS 111) *Introduction to Federation History (HIST 105) *Introduction to Linguistic Analysis (LING 205) *Introduction to Linguistics (LING 105) *Introduction to Material Engineering (ME 108) *Introduction to Medical Laboratory Science (MED 101) *Introduction to Physics (PHYS 101) *Introduction to Philosophy (PHIL 101) *Introduction to World Ethnography (ANTH 212) *Investigations in Biochemistry and Molecular Biology (BIOL 495) *Klingon Politics (POLT 367) *Logic (PHIL 350) *Matrix Translation Programming (LING 474) *Mechanics (ME 128) *Medical Ethics (MED 418) *Microbiology (BIOL 220) *Moral and Ethical Issues (PHIL 204) *Multiculturalism (POLT 225) *Multidimensional Calculus (MATH 228) *Museum Studies (HIST 371) *Nonlinear Dynamics and Chaos (MATH 447) *Nuclear Physics (PHYS 318) *Organic Chemistry (CHEM 245) *Paleoclimate Analysis (PSCI 464) *Peoples and Cultures of the Federation (ANTH 200) *Perspectives on Biotechnology and Genetic Engineering (BIOL 114) *Photonics (PHYS 208) *Politics and Society (POLT 101) *Principles of Biology (BIOL 111) *Principles of Exobiology (BIOL 310) *Principles of Genetics (BIOL 304) *Principles of Geology (PSCI 102) *Prime Directive - Theories & Application: Professor (2350s) *Probability Mechanics (MATH 339) *Public Speaking (CMN 200) *Quantitative Methods for Historians (HIST 423) *Quantum Chemistry (CHEM 475) *Quantum mechanics *Selected Topics in Classical Literature (CLAS 200) *Seminar in Environmental Chemisty (CHEM 220) *Semiotics *Simulation scenarios: Admirals Jublik and Zheng (2250s) *Small unit tactics: Lieutenant Alexander Munro (2378-2380) *Sociolinguistic Survey (LING 319) *Starship Engineering (ME 455) *Subspace mechanics: Aaronson (2250s) }} *Survival Strategies: Admiral Paris and Commander Hans Zakarian (2360s) *Systems and Theories of Rhetoric (CMN 370) *Technoanthropology (ANTH 318) *Telepathic Historiography (HIST 478) *Terraforming Theories and Impact (PSCI 350) *Venusian Terraforming Internship (PSCI 478) *Virology (MED 306) *Warp engineering *Xenoculture: Los Tirasol Mentir (c. 2290) ; Astrophysics : is a sub-course of astronomy, this course deals with the physics of the universe. ; Basic Warp Design : This is a required course at the Academy that includes teaching cadets how to create a intermix chamber. The first chapter in this course is called Zefram Cochrane. }} ; Diplomatic Protocol : This course deals with all levels of diplomatic protocol. ; Desert and Arctic Survival : This course gives Cadets the basic knowledge on how to survive in Desert and Arctic Environments. ; Early Starfleet History : A course that tests cadets on their knowledge of Starfleet history. One of many topics covered is the first five-year mission of the . Shortly before returning to the Alpha Quadrant, then Captain Kathryn Janeway taught this course to Icheb as part of his Academy distance educational studies. }} ; Exocellular Biology : This course deals with reactions and processes that are initiated inside a cell and take place outside it. In 2371 Jayme Miranda took this intensive summer course at Starfleet Academy. ; History of the Prime Directive : Designed to impart the students with a working knowledge of the history of the Prime Directive (as the title states). ; Humanoid Anatomy : This course deals with humanoid physiology and biochemistry. ; Intergalactic literature : This course deals with various forms of intergalactic literature. ; Marlinspike Seamanship : This course deals with knot-tying and simple line repair. While at the Academy Jean-Luc Picard attempted to have the course dropped from the requisites, at the time of his attendance the teacher was Commander . ; Military Science : James Kirk had to study Hannibal's military campaign against Rome in the Military Science course. }} ; Optronic Systems Engineering : This course familiarizes engineering cadets with Optronic systems. In 2375 Miles O'Brien took the Professor posting at Starfleet Academy for this course. ; Out on a Limb : This course is designed to give Starfleet cadets an idea on how to handle Security situations when they are not within reach of Starfleet Command. This course is instructed by Commander Tuvok as of 2378. }} ; Post-Traumatic Psych (PTP1) : This course deals with Assessing Exposure to Psychological Trauma and Post-Traumatic Stress. Book One}} ; Positive Visualization in Psychotherapy : This course is on the benefits of positive visualization in psychotherapy. This course was taught by DR. Setheleyis th'Rasdeth up until 2373 when he left the Academy. ; Quantum Mechanics : This course deals with quantum mechanics. }} ; Radio Astronomy : This course is a sub-course of astronomy that studies celestial objects at radio frequencies. ; Subspace Mechanics : Instructed by Aaronson in the 2250s. ; Spelunking : Also known as Caving. This course teaches Cadets everything they need to know about caving. ; Warp Engineering : In the early 2250s, Spock lead his year in the field along with eight other academic disciplines. ; Warp-physics : This course deals with Warp Physics. }} ; Xeno-Etiquette : This class teaches Cadets the basic protocols of Etiquette when meeting members of different species. }} ; Zero-G : This courses teaches cadets about zero-G environments and also provides two training exercises. Notes and references Courses category:Starfleet category:Education Category:Starfleet Academy courses